DOS 3332382 demonstrates a winding device designed for building a bobbin by means of the stepped precision winding process. In particular, this DOS proposes the input of winding ratios into a memory which are then retrieved as required during the bobbin travel. A "step" from one winding ratio to another is initiated in relation to the determined ACTUAL value of the crossing angle of the bobbin--see FIG. 3 of the DOS document.
EP-C-64579 demonstrates another machine which is suitable for winding according to the stepped precision winding process. The winding ratios are again stored in memory as (M/N number pairs). In this case the steps are tripped in relation to the diameter of the bobbin (see FIGS. 7 to 9 and the corresponding description on page 7 of the EP Patent Specification).